bathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Thistletop
Nettlewood After recovering from their delve into the ancient catacombs below Sandpoint, Father Zantus expressed to the adventurers his worry about the potential cost of another raid on Sandpoint. He offered the adventurers 1000gp if they are able to dispatch with the mercenary group controlling the goblins and get to the end of the plot. After making preparations, the adventurers set off down the Lost Coast Road to the East, leaving the road at Nettlewood to head north towards Thistletop. After a while they could hear sounds of a nearby sea and they found hidden goblin tunnels through a thick briar patch. Once inside they found a group of goblin refugees and hatched a plan to try to brutally murder them before they could raise an alarm. Unfortunately Obeetu and Seoni were not quiet or quick enough and were set upon by 4 screaming goblins, this attracted the attention of the Thistletop goblin's shaman who used magic to animate the brambles around the adventurers. After a fierce battle the adventurer's were able to overcome this group of goblins and made their way to the ropebridge that crossed to the island of Thistletop. The Thistletop Goblins The adventurers carefully crossed the rope bridge to the Thistletop goblins lair, however it was rigged to collapse when larger humanoids crossed and they ended up in the sea below the island of thistletop. Tessera bravely scaled the cliffs on the other side and threw down a rope for the others. There was a small attempt at stealth before a passing goblin patrol head them rustling through a bush and went to investigate. At this point the adventurers decided to storm the goblin lair and killed all of the goblins. On the way through Tessera and Quek befriended a starved firepelt named Shadowmyst, before running into the goblin throne room and kicking ass. Beneath Thistletop The floor below the goblins makeshift lair was carved out of the rock of the island some time ago, clearly by a race with more patience than a goblin. On the lower level Seoni wandered into a wizard named Lyrie Akenja, who promptly turned invisible and retreated below to the next level. The adventurers gave chase and wemt even lower into depths of the island, here cracks line the walls and dust and rubble clutter the floor, there is a slight tilt in the ground as if some ancient cataclysm had moved the floor. The adventurers chased the invisible mage down a corridor and Quek triggered a deadly trap, her fast reflexes the only thing saving her from certain death. Quek was now trapped on the far side of the portcullis trap along with the mysterious mage and Nualia Tobyn. Nualia attacked without remorse. After defeating Nualia and Lyrie in an intense combat the questers decided to spend the night in their lair in order to recover and consolidate their power. They were awoken by the approach of two of Nualia's henchmen, a vile hobgoblin named Bruthazmus and a human mercenary called Orik Vancaskerkin. After assessing the situation Orik, showing his loyalty lies only with himself, stabbed Bruthazmus in the back and offered to join with the adventurers in order to secure a continuation of his life and freedom. The adventurers discovered all manor of ancient relics on this level, uncovering an ancient beast called Malfeshnekor, imprisoned here thousands of years ago. His age old hunger prevented any possibility of a parlay with him and the adventurers were forced to defeat him, sending him back to the abyss. The adventurer's also uncovered some sort of ancient instant messaging system, with the last message still displayed: seemingly a speech from an old general given before this place was destroyed.